


A Torchwood Family

by owenharpersgirl



Series: Torchwood Family Life [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Aliens, F/M, Family, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 8,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1700336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owenharpersgirl/pseuds/owenharpersgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 21st century is when it all changes, but how much does it change? Especially for the Torchwood team? What happens when Jack, Ianto, Owen, Tosh, Gwen, and Rhys all have families and work to deal with? Jack/Ianto Owen/Tosh Gwen/Rhys</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

Jack had always thought of his team as a family. But now, as he sat with them in the waiting room of the hospital, he knew they really were a family. He looked around at them all; Gwen and Rhys were sitting in the chairs opposite him, she had her head resting on his shoulder. He then turned his head and looked at the man sitting next to him and the child on his lap. Jack never thought it would be possible for him to fall in love let alone have a family. Yet he did; and it was all because of this amazing man next to him. Ianto Jones. Jack has never been shy but he had never been open about who he was; until Ianto came in and turned his world upside down. Now here he was, in the maternity ward of the hospital waiting on Owen and Tosh with Gwen, Rhys, his partner, and their son. Kayden Ianto Jones-Harkness was exactly like his daddy in every way. He was only a year old and he already managed to charm everyone with his smile. Jack leaned backing his seat and put his arm around Ianto. They weren’t waiting much longer before Owen walked into the waiting room. The four turned to look at him and he smiled. They stood up and he led them to a small room down the hall. They entered quietly and saw Tosh sitting in bed with a small bundle in her arms. Owen went over and sat down next to her while the others stood next to her.

“He’s adorable,” Gwen said quietly, smiling at Tosh.

“You want to hold him?” she asked Gwen, carefully passing he little boy to her.

“What’s his name?” Rhys asked.

“Daniel Owen Harper,” Tosh told smiling at Owen who smiled back. Daniel got passed from Gwen to Rhys and then to Jack. Ianto held Kayden so he could see his new little ‘cousin’ of sorts.

“He looks just like you Owen,” Jack said.

“Poor kid,” Ianto said smiling at Owen.

“Watch it tea-boy,” Owen replied also smiling. Daniel chose that moment to start fussing so Jack handed him back to Owen.

“I think it’s time for us to be heading home,” Jack said as Tosh yawned, “We’ll see you tomorrow alright.”

“Okay, bye guys.” They said their goodbyes and the four of them left the hospital. Leaving the new parents with their little boy.


	2. Five Months Later: Owen and Tosh

Five months had passed since Daniel Owen Harper was born. He had grown up so much in just that short time and Owen could hardly believe it. Jack had been right too, he did look just like Owen. Had his personality already too. That little boy was no a morning person, he fussed when he did get up which, to both Tosh and Owen’s relief, was never early. He never wanted to get up, five months old and it more like he was sixteen already. On this particular morning however, Daniel decided to wake up at the same time as his daddy.

The alarm went off with a blare and Owen opened his eyes, smacking his hand down on top of the clock.

“Bloody Torchwood hours making me get up this early,” he grumbled to himself. He really shouldn’t have been complaining, since Kayden was born Jack had let them come in to work an hour later then before, rift activity permitting. Him and Ianto never wanted to leave their little boy. Owen looked round at Tosh to see if the alarm had woken her too, but for now she slept peacefully.

Owen smiled, after Katie he thought that had been it, he would never be with anyone again, not properly anyway. Then Grey happened, he nearly got killed by radiation, and Tosh almost died from being shot. Two days later they set a time for their date and, much to Owen’s surprise, it was perfect. Six months later they were married and then found out that Tosh was pregnant with Daniel. Everything was perfect. Almost as if on cue, Dan took that moment to wake up and start crying. Not more than a second later, Tosh’s eyes opened. She stretched and looked at Owen with a smile on her face.

“Morning,” she said happily.

“Good morning,” he leaned down and kissed her gently. She went to get up but Owen stopped her.

“No, no, you stay here, I’ll get him. I need a reason besides work to get out of bed anyway.” She smiled again as she sat up fully and watched him walk out of their room and into the nursery. He came back a moment later holding Daniel in his arms.

“Shhh, it’s okay,” he whispered quietly to Daniel, who continued crying, “Here ya go, here’s mummy.” Dan stopped crying when Owen handed him to Tosh.

"Yeah, that’s all you wanted huh?” Tosh said quietly, “You were just hungry and you know you’re gonna get fed now.” Owen sat back down on the bed and watched silently as Tosh fed their son.

“You need to get ready for work,” Tosh said quietly, “You’re already going to be late and they’re still one person short,” she looked at him and he sighed.

“Yeah, I guess I should,” he got and started getting ready. Tosh finished up with Daniel and then stood up with him and went downstairs to make tea (not as good as Ianto’s coffee obviously, but Owen would never tell him that). Owen finished getting ready and went downstairs where Tosh was making toast and Daniel was lying in his playpen. They ate breakfast quickly (Tosh was NOT going to let be Owen late for work) and then he left.


	3. Five Months Later: Jack and Ianto

Jack stretched and rolled over to look at Ianto. He smiled when he found Ianto already looking at him.

“Hi,” he said simply.

“Hi yourself,” Ianto replied cheekily. Jack grinned and grabbed Ianto round the waste, rolling them over so he was lying on top of Jack.

“Whoa, careful there Captain,” Ianto said laughing.

“Hmmm, so not going to happen,” Jack whispered, pulling Ianto closer to kiss him gently. Ianto moaned into the kiss but pulled back a moment later to look Jack in the eyes.

“I have something to tell you,” Ianto said quietly.

“Oh yeah? And what might that be?” Jack asked smiling.

“You know how,” Ianto began, “We’ve been talking about the possibility of giving Kayden a little brother or sister?” he said, rolling off Jack and onto his side so he look at Jack properly.

“Mhmm,” Jack replied, also turning over onto his side so he could look at Ianto.

“Well – we might not have to wait much longer for that to happen.” Ianto looked at Jack nervously, waiting for what he had said to sink in.

“Might not have to…” Jack trailed over for a moment and then sat up properly. “Do you mean, I mean, are you…?” Ianto nodded his head and kept looking nervously at Jack. Jack smiles widely all of a sudden and grabbed Ianto. Bringing Ianto up to him he kissed him passionately.

“This is great! This is brilliant!” Jack exclaimed happily. Ianto let out the breathe he didn’t know he had been holding and smiled.

“How far gone are you?” Jack asked.

“About three weeks,” Ianto told him, smiling now.

“Come on, Kayden won’t be up for another couple hours and I believe we have some celebrating to do,” Jack said, grinning suggestively at Ianto.

“Well I suppose we do,” Ianto said, “Captain.”


	4. Five Months Later: Gwen and Rhys

Gwen and Rhys sat at the table eating breakfast. A lot had changed in the past five months. Not only was Daniel five months old and Kayden was almost a year and a half now. But now, Gwen was three months pregnant. You could barely tell yet, but of could she had already told the team. Unlike other jobs or other bosses, Torchwood and aliens could be dangerous so Jack had to know. She officially wasn’t allowed on missions Jack believed might be life threatening. So really, she didn’t get out of the hub much. That was fine though, she spent most of her time doing the tech stuff Tosh normally did and corresponding with Tosh who still wanted to help even if she had to stay at home.

“All finished?” Rhys asked her and she nodded her head.

“Yeah, thanks,” she looked at the clock, “I’m going to be late if I don’t leave now.” She stood up and kissed Rhys goodbye. Grabbing her coat and bag she walked out the door and to her car.

As she sat in the traffic she thought about how amazing things were now. How amazing things were going to be. Owen and Tosh had finally gotten together and now had a beautiful little boy who was going to be quite the little trouble maker if he was anything like his daddy. Jack and Ianto had Kayden and wanted another baby. No one else knew they were planning another baby, they didn’t even know she knew. She had overheard them talking in Jack’s office a couple days before about giving Kayden a little brother or sister. Of course, he would soon have another little cousin. Kayden Jones-Harkness, Daniel Harper, and baby Williams were going to be quite the handful as they grew up.

Gwen laughed out loud as she thought about it. Their parents caught aliens for a living, boy were those kids going to have some interesting experiences. Who knew, maybe one day they’d all work Torchwood, it’s not like you’d find a more interesting job.


	5. At the Hub

Jack walked through the tourist office door behind Ianto. It still felt strange sometimes to be walking in this way, not living at the hub anymore. Instead, they had to monitor the rift activity from each of their homes.

“You coming?” Ianto asked, and Jack realized he had been standing there for a couple minutes already.

“Yep, sorry.” He took Ianto’s hand and they walked through the doors. They were the first ones to arrive so Jack walked over to the rift monitor and Ianto went to make his famous coffee for Jack and Owen and his almost famous tea for himself and Gwen.

At that moment, Owen walked in the door, followed five minutes later by Gwen.

“Hiya,” she called to the other three, “Any rift activity?”

“Only little things, probably just money or children’s toys,” Jack told her.

“Maybe we’ll be lucky and it’ll be a quiet week,” Owen said hopefully thinking that he could get off work faster if it was quiet.

“Oh now you’ve said it,” Ianto said, passing out their teas and coffees, “Guaranteed to be a crazy week now.” Owen took his coffee, rolled his eyes at Ianto’s statement, and turned back to his work station.

As the four of them continued their banter and conversation across the hub, something dark was coming down upon them. Their week was about to become very difficult, and anything but quiet and calm.


	6. Two Days Later: Tosh's First Day Back

Two days had passed and there had been little to no rift activity. Owen, of course, was delighted about this fact. Jack on the hand, was starting to get suspicious, not to mention bored. However, that boredom was not going to last for long as today was Tosh’s first day back at work. Both her and Owen had gotten up that morning and dropped Daniel off at Rhiannon’s before heading to the hub.

“It’s so strange,” Tosh said suddenly to Owen who glanced at her confused. “I’m so used to being at home with him now it’s strange to be leaving him.”

“It’ll get easier, besides, now you get to spend the day with Jack, a hormonal Gwen, a nearly hormonal unable to make coffee without vomiting Ianto, and me,” he said, his voice going up a bit higher with cockiness when he said ‘and me’. Tosh laughed and shook her head at him. Before she could reply however, they pulled into the parking lot and walked into the hub.

“Morning!” they called to jack and Ianto who looked up and smiled at Tosh.

“Hey,” Jack said walking over and hugging her, “Good to have you back.”

“It’s good to be back,” she said, hugging Ianto as well.

“Little strange thought I’ll bet,” Ianto said as they walked to their stations.

“More than a little,” she admitted, “I miss him already.”

“It gets easier,” Jack told her, “Besides, when he’s a bit older he can come and spend the day with this little monster” he said as Ianto came down from his office carrying Kayden. The team had all talked before Jack and Ianto had Kayden and had agreed that they would let the kids come to the hub when they were a year old. Sure they visited but to actually spend the day they didn’t want them there before they were one.

“Only seven months to go then,” Tosh said smiling as she checked the rift monitor. Ianto chuckled as he handed Tosh her tea but he stopped when Gwen walked in incase it annoyed her. Ianto hadn’t thought it possible but her hormones had made her more annoying than she already was. Even Tosh hadn’t been that bad!

“Hi,” she said smiling, “Welcome back Tosh.” She hugged Tosh, but something was off about her smile, it looked almost forced.

“How are you feeling?” Tosh asked her.

“Good, yea. Really good,” Gwen said as she watched Ianto walk up to Jack’s office to give him his tea as he temporarily couldn’t make coffee.

“Well, best get to work,” Gwen said, walking over to her station and sitting down.


	7. Jack and Ianto: Flashback

Ianto knocked on the door to Jack’s office gently before walking in.

“Hey,” Jack said smiling, but he wrinkled his nose when Ianto set tea on his desk. “Where’s Kayden?”

“Tosh has him, she only saw him a couple days ago but I think spending the day with him here is a little different.” Ianto leaned on the edge of Jack’s desk as he spoke. Jack glanced at Ianto’s still flat stomach and smiled.

“What?” Ianto asked, looked at Jack confused.

“Nothing, it’s just, I didn’t think we’d get to do this again.” Jack confessed, showing a side of himself most didn’t get to see.

“Me neither,” Ianto admitted, “Do you remember how we were when we first found out about Kayden?” Jack laughed at the memory.

_*Start Flashback*_

_Jack and Tosh were at Tosh’s station, she was showing him something on the rift monitor when the hub shook and they both fell over._

_“What the hell was that?” Jack asked standing up and helping Tosh to her feet._

_“Jack get up here now!” Owen shouted through the comms. Jack and Tosh looked at each other and then took off toward the board room. When they got there they found Gwen standing on one side of the room looking upset and Owen leaning over Ianto who was unconscious on the floor._

_“Ianto?” Jack hurried over and knelt down next to him, “What happened?” Jack looked at Owen waiting for an answer._

_“PC Cooper over here forgot how to follow procedure,” Owen said angrily. “Picked up that thing,” he pointed to a weird metal object on the table, “Without gloves or any other form of protection. As soon as she touched, BAM! Bright light, everything shook, Ianto got hit with the full impact when he forced it out of Gwen’s hand and pulled her away.” Jack looked down at Ianto and brushed the hair off his pale face._

_“Let’s get him to the med bay,” Jack said, standing up. He helped Owen lift Ianto, “Stay here, I’ll deal with you in minute,” Jack said as he passed Gwen. Tosh followed Jack and Owen looking scared for her friend. They got Ianto down to the med bay and Owen started assessing him._

_“High fever, extremely high fever,” he said to himself. “Ianto? Mate can you hear me?” Owen called, but Ianto remained unconscious._

_“Call me when he wakes up,” Jack said walking back to the board room. He walked in slowly and Gwen looked up frightened, unsure of how he would react._

_“Jack, I –” Gwen started, but Jack shouted over her._

_“What the hell were you thinking?” he shouted. “We have protocols Gwen, you were taught them when you first got here!”_

_“I know Jack, I’m sorry –” Gwen started again._

_“You’re sorry? Gwen, look at him!” Jack pointed toward the med bay where Ianto could be seen on the table, Owen working around him. “You’re lucky I don’t decide to Retcon you Gwen! This is the fourth time you’ve done something like this! We have procedures for a reason! Who knows what that thing did to Ianto, but you’re lucky you’re all still alive! You or Owen or Ianto! I don’t want to hear your apologizes or excuses,” he said as Gwen opened her mouth again. “Go home Gwen, while I decide what needs to be done here.” Gwen looked at him one more time and then hurried out of the room. Jack signed and then back down to the med bay._

_“How is he?” he asked Owen._

_“Aside from the fever he appears to be fine, we’ll know more when he wakes up,” Owen said, looking over Ianto’s test results. It was another two hours before Ianto awoke again._

_“Ianto?” Jack asked quietly when he heard the other man moan._

_“Jack?” his voice was dry and raspy, “What happened?”_

_“Hang on, let me get Owen.” Jack called to Owen through the comms and then explained what had happened to Ianto, who couldn’t believe it._

_“How do you feel?” Owen asked, walking down to them._

_“Okay, my stomach hurts a bit but that’s it.” Ianto said as Owen started prodding his stomach._

_“Alright, well I’m gonna say lots of bed rest for tomorrow and then taking it easy for a couple days,” Owen told him, “And when I say bed rest, Harkness, I mean him sleeping in bed.”_

_Jack pretended to look insulted, “Why Owen, I’m shocked you would even suggest I would do something like that.” Owen just scoffed and shook his head, telling Jack to take his tea-boy home. Jack did as he was instructed and Ianto slept for the next couple days. He continued to take it east as Owen had instructed but after three weeks things started happening. He was sick every morning, tired all the time, and couldn’t stand the smell of coffee (This made the team really worried). Finally, Jack had enough and instructed Owen to check him over. Owen did so, twice, then a third time, and still couldn’t believe what he was seeing._

_“Owen, what the hell is going on?” Jack asked him, getting more and more worried._

_“Congratulations Ianto,” Owen looked up from the test results, “You’re going to be a mother.”_

_*End Flashback*_

 

Jack and Ianto both laughed at the memory. Turns out the device was some sort of alien insemination device Whoever it hit would end up pregnant if they had sex not long after, and apparently, the effects were long lasting as Ianto was now pregnant again.

“Well, I’m definitely not complaining,” Jack said.

“Me neither,” Ianto smiled and leaned down to kiss Jack. They broke apart suddenly, however, when the rift monitor went crazy…


	8. The Darkness

Jack looked at Ianto for a second and then bolted from the room, Ianto close behind him.

“Tosh, what’ve you got?” Jack asked as he hurried over to her workstation.

“Massive rift spikes,” she said, typing away on her computer.

“Where?” Jack asked.

“It says the rift activity is… right here?” Tosh said confused.

“What do you mean right here?” Owen said, “How the hell could the rift activity be–” He stopped talking when the lights suddenly went out. Kayden started whimpering so Ianto lifted him of Tosh’s lap and held him tightly.

“What’s going on?” Gwen asked.

“Shhh,” Jack said, “Listen.” They stood straining their ears to hear, something. Finally, they did hear something, they heard… breathing?

“Who’s there?” Jack called, starting to unholster his gun.

“Guns won’t work again me, Captain Jack Harkness,” a voice said, ‘None of your weapons will work against me.”

“Well that’s bloody perfect isn’t it?” Owen said sarcastically.

“Oh shut up Owen,” Gwen snapped at him, looking around in the dark trying to place him.

“Shut up both of you,” Jack hissed at them, straining his ears. “Who are you?”

“I am everything you feared as a child, I am everything your children fear now, and I am everything children for years to come will be frightened of,” the voice said and Jack felt Ianto shift slightly beside him and he knew he had tightened his hold on Kayden.

“Well then you’re not going to do much damage here because none of us are scared of anything,” Jack said even this was far from true. He knew everyone on the team, himself included, was scared of something; and then there was Kayden…

“I know you’re lying Captain Jack Harkness. I know your fears, all of your fears. I know yours Captain, and your Ianto Jones, Dr. Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, Gwen Cooper, and even Kayden Jones-Harkness’ worst fears. Welcome to your nightmare.”


	9. Jack's Nightmare

The sound of breathing went away just as suddenly as it had appeared and the team was left standing there in the dark.

“Jack,” Tosh whispered, “Can we get our torches out now?”

“Yeah, yeah turn on your torches,” Jack said and he heard them moving slowly to get their torches from their workstations. Eventually, three lights turned on and pointed in the direction Jack was standing.

“Alright, good, we’re all here,” he said, looking around at the team and Kayden. “Gwen, let me see your light. I’m going to go up to my office and get another light. Owen and Gwen, see if there are any torches or batteries in the med bay. Tosh and Ianto, go down and see if there is anything wrong with the generator, I’ll take Kayden with me.” They all went to do what Jack had told them while he headed in the direction of his office. He set the torch facing up on his desk and then went though the drawers. He found the torch he kept there and two extra batteries which he shoved in his pocket.

“Alright little man, let’s head back down and see what we’re up against,” Jack said quietly to Kayden picking up the torch and holding the toddler close. He went back down the stairs and started walking over to Tosh’s workstation when he tripped slightly on something.

“What the –?” he started and brought his light down in the direction of whatever it was. What he saw made his blood run cold, he ran the light up the body on the floor until it reached the face. Ianto.

“No, no it can’t be…” Jack stammered. He moved the torch over a bit and saw someone else, Tosh, her eyes looking but not seeing. Next to her was, Gwen, and Owen, and when Jack looked down at Kayden, he had the same blank un-seeing look on his face.

“No, no, that’s not possible. What the hell is going on here?” he shouted, and as he did, the torch went out.

“Jack! Jack!” he opened his eyes as a voice shouted his name. Sound and light suddenly surrounded him as he heard the team shouting his name, Kayden crying, and the lights were shining bright in his eyes.

“Jack!” Ianto, that was Ianto’s voice.

“Ianto,” he said, “You’re okay?” Jack hated sounding so helpless but as he looked around at the team’s worried faces, lit up by the torches; he couldn’t help but feel relived. Jack looked down at Kayden and held him close, trying to get him to stop crying.

“Of course I’m alright, are you?” Ianto asked.

“We were downstairs when we heard you shouting,” Owen told him, “What the hell happened Jack?”

“I – I’ll tell you in a minute. What’s going on with the generator?”

“There’s nothing wrong with it, it’s just stopped. Whatever this creature is, it’s stopped the generator from running,” Tosh told him.

“Alright, Tosh, Owen, and Gwen take anything you’ve found to the board room and wait there. Ianto, you stay here while I try and find that light.” The other three went downstairs while Ianto stayed standing next to Jack.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Ianto asked, putting a hand on Jack’s shoulder.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Jack said, “Just, don’t go anywhere.”


	10. Owen's Nightmare

Owen, Tosh, and Gwen were sitting in the board room waiting for Jack and Ianto to join them.

“What do you think is taking them so long?” Gwen asked.

“Well, Jack did seem pretty freaked out,” Tosh said, “I mean, what do you suppose happened to him?”

“No idea,” Owen said, “But I’m gonna go see what they’re doing.” He stood up and walked out of the board room, heading in the direction of Jack’ office.

“Jack! Ianto!” he called, “What on earth are you doing? We’re in the middle on an alien attack, you two better not be messing around.” Owen walked into Jack’s office and shone his torch around the room.

“Jack? Ianto?” he said, confused when he didn’t see them. “Kayden? Anyone?” He walked slowly into the office; a feeling of being watched came over him. He moved the light around the room again when something on the floor caught his eye.

“Jack?” he walked over cautiously and saw it was not Jack, but Ianto.

“Oh god,” he said, stumbling back a bit. He tripped and fell over something and when he shone the torch on it, he saw this was Jack, Kayden still resting in his arms.

“Jack, Jack wake up. Come on then Harkness,” Owen said, “Come on Harkness, don’t choose this time to stay dead.” Owen stood up then, Jack would wake up and they’d figure out what to do, but until then…

“Tosh.” Owen took off at a run to the board room.

“Tosh! Gwen! Something’s here!” Owen shouted as he ran. He reached the board room and looked around.

“Tosh? Gwen?” He looked at the ground and froze.

“No, no, no, no, not again,” he stumbled over and fell to his knees, “Tosh.” He couldn’t believe it, it was Katie all over again, only this time they had…

"Gwen,” he saw her lying not far from Tosh. His doctor instinct almost took over, but he knew there was nothing, no one he could save. Not this time. It really was Katie all over again, he was powerless to save the one person in his life that meant so much to him. He couldn’t do anything. Nothing…

“Owen!” he opened his eyes and found himself lying on the ground, the team standing over him with their torches pointed at him. He sat up slowly, trying to catch his breathe. He ran his hand over his face and realized he was shaking.

“Owen?” Tosh asked uncertainly. He looked at her and then pulled her close to him.

“You’re here,” he breathed, “You’re okay.”

“Of course I am, Owen what happened?” Tosh asked. He looked away, unsure of how to tell her he’d seen his worst fears come true. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Jack’s face, illuminated by the light, looking down at him.

“It’s okay,” Jack said, “I know.” Owen could see the truth in his face, could see that he did know, and he believed him. Before he knew it, Jack had pulled him into hug and, as embarrassed as he was, Owen broke down.


	11. Gwen's Nightmare

Gwen was seriously freaked out now, first Jack and now Owen, and what the hell were they seeing?

“Come on,” Jack said quietly to them, though it seemed he was talking more to owe, “Let’s go to the board room and figure this out.” Jack helped Owen stand up and the five of them started walking up to the board room. It was dark, so they made their way up the stairs slowly. When they were halfway up the stairs Gwen lost her footing and fell backwards. The last thing she heard was the team’s shouts before everything went black.

She woke up sometime later in a white room full of bright lights. She was lying in a bed with crisp white sheets. A hospital. How did she get here? What happened to that alien thing?

“Gwen.” She turned her head slowly and saw Rhys standing in the doorway.

“Rhys,” she smiled at him, “Hi. What happened?” He didn’t answer right away and she saw a strange look on his face.

“Rhys? What is it? What’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong? You actually have to ask that. God; look, I hate to do this right when you’ve woken up Gwen, but I can’t do this any more. I can’t stay with you anymore.”

“What d’you mean? Why not? Rhys, think about the baby. I mean, you don’t want to leave him or her do you?”

“What baby Gwen? Thanks to that bloody job of yours, thanks to bloody Torchwood, there is no more baby! It’s gone Gwen; it’s gone because you just had to work for bloody Torchwood!”

G-gone? What d’you mean gone? It can’t be gone.” She started panicking, “Rhys, I’m sorry, please, don’t leave.”

“Goodbye Gwen,” with that Rhys walked out of the room, Gwen shouting his name after him.

“Gwen!” she woke to find herself, not in a hospital, but on the floor of the hub, her head pounding.

“What – what happened?” she asked, sitting up slowly.

“You fell,” Owen told her as he shone a flashlight in her eyes.

“But…?” she didn’t finish her question but she put her hand on her stomach and Owen knew what she was asking.

“I don’t know. I’m sorry Gwen, I don’t know. As soon as I can check I will, I promise.” She nodded her head when he said this but didn’t respond fully.

“Let’s go, come on,” Jack told her. Owen helped her to slowly stand up and, holding tightly to the rails, they made their way upstairs again. They reached the board room and, for the first time that day, sat down together.

“Okay,” Jack said, clapping his hands together and looking around at them, “Let’s figure this out.”


	12. What Do We Do?

“Okay,” Jack said, clapping his hands together and looking around at them, “Let’s figure this out.”

“Well, what do we know so far?” Owen asked.

“We know that whatever this thing is, we were scared of it when we were kids,” Gwen said.

“Yes, and that whatever it is, Kayden and Daniel are probably scared of it,” Ianto added.

“As are all children now and in the future,” Tosh said, “But what could it be?”

“Well,” Jack started, “We also know that it can make us see things. Gwen, Owen, and I have all seen… things. Things we never wanted to see. So what is something that children are scared of and that makes you see things?” They all sat there thinking, trying to figure out what they were dealing with.

“Wait a minute,” Tosh said suddenly, “Jack, Ianto, does Kayden sleep with a night light on?”

“Yeah of course, he won’t sleep without one on because he’s terrified of… Oh,” Jack said, realization on his face.

“What?” Gwen asked, still not catching on fully.

“The dark,” Jack said, “Kayden is scared of the dark.”

“Yeah so is Daniel,” Owen said, “and I’ll be the first one here to admit that I didn’t like the dark either when I was a kid.”

“No, neither did I,” Ianto said and the others all nodded in agreement.

“Okay, so what we’re fighting is the dark, but how do you do that?” Gwen asked.

“With light,” Jack said, “Torches, candles, any type of light possible.”

“Yeah that’s great, but this thing has stopped the generator from working,” Owen said, “So aside from five torches and two small candles, we’ve got nothing.”

“Then we need to figure out how to get the lights back on with the generators,” Jack told them.

“Hold on,” Tosh said, turning to Owen, “The screen in the med bay.”

“What about it?” Owen asked.

“If I can find a way to attach the batteries in the torches together as well as cell phones, our comms, and anything else that runs on batteries to it then I might be able to get the screen to light up, and when the hub is this dark that amount of light will be blinding,” Tosh told them all, ways to achieve this already running though her mind.

“Tosh that is brilliant,” Jack told her, “Tell us what you need and we can get to work.”

“Alright, I think we should head down to the med bay and I’ll see how this can work,” she told them. They all stood and walked carefully down to the med bay. The four of them stood silently while Tosh examined the screen to see how to connect everything.

“Right, I think I’ve got – Ianto!” Tosh shouted. They all turned around right when a scalpel flew and hit Ianto in the chest. He stumbled back and tripped, hitting his head as he fell.


	13. Ianto's Nightmare

Ianto stumbled back at the impact and he fell, hitting his head. The last thing he heard before he blacked out was Jack calling his name. He woke up some time later lying on the table in the med bay.

“What? – ” he started, but stopped when he realized his throat was very dry, that and the fact that his chest was hurting when he spoke.

“Ianto,” he heard someone say his name and turned his head.

“Jack,” he said softly, “What happened?”

“You got hit with a scalpel and then you fell. I just wanted to come and tell you goodbye.”

“Goodbye? What do you mean goodbye? Where are you going?” Ianto asked, starting to panic.

“The Doctor came back, he said I could travel with him. So I am, and I’m taking Kayden with me. There’s nothing here for me anymore,” Jack told him

“What do mean there’s nothing here for you anymore?” Ianto asked, sitting up and ignoring the pain in his chest, “What about the baby?”

“Gone,” Jack said, “Gone all because of Torchwood, it’s always because of Torchwood. Goodbye Ianto,” Jack turned and walked up the steps of the med bay. Ianto struggled to stand and follow him up the steps.

“Jack! Jack wait! Please!” Ianto called.

“Ianto.” He turned around in shock, he knew that voice.

“Lisa,” he said, “What are you – I don’t understand,” he admitted quietly.

“Torchwood destroyed your life,” she said, though it wasn’t really her, not with that voice of a cyberman, “Let me fix it.” She stretched out her hand and started to walk towards him.

“What are you doing? No, no you can’t do this,” he said, panicking again.

“Delete.”

“No, Jack!” he shouted.

“Ianto!” He opened his eyes and found himself lying on the table of the med bay. His shirt was open and he could feel someone putting bandages on his chest.

“What? – ” he started, “Jack?”

“It’s me,” Jack said brushing the hair off Ianto’s forehead.

“Where’s Kayden?” Ianto asked, thinking the worst.

“Gwen has him, he’s fine,” Jack said quietly, “and Owen’s fixing you now.”

“You’re lucky, it wasn’t a deep cut but it’s gonna hurt like hell for awhile,” Owen told him and Ianto nodded.

“What happened?” he asked them all.

“We think this thing, this darkness, is getting stronger. It managed to throw Owen’s scalpel and other instruments and around, it made a bit of a mess,” Jack told him.

“Great, so not only did this thing stab me but it also gave me more to clean up,” Ianto said, rolling his eyes. Jack just smiled at him and leaned down to kiss his head.


	14. Tosh's Nightmare

After being told by Owen that Ianto would be fine she went back to examining the screen and attaching everything together.

“How’s it coming Tosh?” Jack asked her.

“Good, how’s Ianto?” she asked him turning around.

“I’m alright,” Ianto told her, smiling. He was holding Kayden who had fallen asleep as soon as he had been handed to Ianto. She smiled back at him and turned back to her work.

“I think, I’ve almost… got it,” she said and flicked a switch, but rather than turn on as it was meant to, the whole thing exploded. Tosh was thrown back and fell to the ground. She lifted her head slowly and looked around, trying to hear something though the ringing in her ears.

“Jack? Owen? I don’t know what –” she stopped talking when she saw them. Jack was lying up against the wall, his eyes open but unseeing. Ianto was lying face down next to him and Tosh felt tears in her eyes when she realized where Kayden was. She saw Gwen on the other side of the room and when she looked around again she saw…

“Owen,” she whispered and crawled over to him, “No, no Owen, no this is all my fault. Owen… I’m sorry…” she broke down as she continued to say she was sorry.

“Tosh!” She opened her eyes and wondered when she had closed them, and when had she lied down?

“Tosh? C’mon girl, can you hear me?”

“Owen? What – What happened?” she asked him.

“We think you passed out,” he told her as he took her pulse, “One second you were telling us it was almost done, next you were on the floor, unresponsive.”

“Tosh, what did you see?” Jack asked, kneeling down next to her as she sat up slowly.

“I – I saw…” she started but was unable to finish because she immediately broke down.

“Hey, hey, it’s alright,” Owen said, pulling her again him.

“Sorry,” she said, pulling back a few minutes later and wiping her eyes.

“It’s alright Tosh,” Jack said quietly as he and Owen helped her stand. She smiled at them for a second before turning back to the screen. She paused for a moment before she started working again. She finished what she was doing and went to turn on the final switch. She stopped however, remembering what she had seen. Tosh turned around and looked at the others. She stretched out her hand and Owen took it, stepping closer to her while she flipped the switch. The med bay and a great portion of the hub were suddenly full of light.

“Tosh you are brilliant! You did it!” Owen told her, pulling her into a hug. The others were beaming at her when suddenly the hub was filled with a terrible noise, it sounded like… screaming.


	15. Light

Ianto held a hand over Kayden’s ear and gently pressed the other against his chest, trying to stop the toddler from hearing that awful noise.

“What is that?” Gwen shouted at the others, all of whom were covering their ears. Before any of them could answer however, a blinding light appeared in the centre of the hub. Jack hurried up the steps of the med bay, the others following close behind.

“Silence,” they heard a voice say, and the screaming stopped.

“Who are you?” Jack asked.

“We are light,” the glowing creature answer, “and we are here to take this monster back to our planet.”

“What is it?” Tosh asked.

“It used to be like us, pure and good. But then, one day, something new arrived on our planet. We realized at once that they were evil and forced them to leave. But damage had already been done. Most of us remained as we were then and are now, but others, they became dark. They started showing us bad images, leaving the planet to hurt others. Most are locked away on our planet, others have been drained, but then some, like the one here, have managed to escape our planet and find a place to cause harm.”

“But can’t they be destroyed?” Gwen asked.

“You cannot destroy your nightmares. You may not remember them but they are there. You cannot destroy your fears or the dark. They will always be their, all you can do is find ways to adapt, or wake up, or simply turn on the lights. But no, they can’t be destroyed. Besides, by destroying them, that would only make us a little more like them, don’t you think?” the light stopped talking and then zoomed out of the hub, taking all the darkness with it. The generator came back on and all the computers started running again as soon as it was gone.

“Well,” Jack said looking around at them, “Hell of a day.”


	16. Go Home

“Well,” Jack said looking around at them, “Hell of a day.”

Owen laughed and looked at him, “Yeah, no kidding Captain. That might’ve been one of the weirdest things we’ve ever encountered, and that’s saying something when you consider the fact that we’ve got a pterodactyl flying around.”

“Well, it freaked me out,” Tosh admitted quietly and Owen pulled her close to him.

“Yeah I’m with you there Tosh,” Ianto told her and the others agreed.

“Well, I say we do this: Owen, scan Gwen and Ianto and make sure everything’s alright and check that wound on Ianto and Gwen’s head. Tosh, can you start taking apart this brilliant contraption of yours so we can all get our cell phones back? After that, we can all go home.” They all started working right away, eager to get home. Tosh pulled apart her device and gave everyone back their phones. Meanwhile, Owen got straight down to work and scanned Gwen to check the baby was okay.

“Well?” Gwen asked Owen nervously. He looked up from his test results, his face expressionless and Gwen feared the worst.

“Everything’s fine,” he told her, smiling suddenly and she let out the breathe she didn’t know she’d been holding.

“You’re sure?” she asked.

“Yup, totally positive,” Owen told her, “100% healthy.” She smiled and got off the table, hugging Owen tightly before turning to Jack.

“Is it alright…?” she started but he was nodding before she could finish asking.

“Go home,” Jack told her as he stood next to Ianto who was sitting on the table now, “Go tell Rhys all about this insane day.” She said goodbye and then left the hub.

“Alright Ianto, let’s see what’s going on,” Owen said as he started running a couple of tests. Tosh sat at the side, out of the way, Kayden on her lap.

“Alright you two,” Owen said as he looked over the results, “It looks like… everything’s fine.” Jack and Ianto both signed in relief and smiled.

“Thanks Owen,” Ianto said to him and Owen nodded.

“I’ll do another scan and run some more tests in a couple weeks when I can tell you more, but yeah, according to these everything is fine. Which means,” he said, “You two should take that little man home and we should go pick our little man up.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Jack said, “Let’s go home.”


	17. Home: Gwen

Gwen opened the front door of her’s and Rhys’ flat.

“Gwen, that you?” Rhys shouted from the kitchen.

“No, it’s a Weevil with a key,” Gwen said sarcastically, “Yes it’s me.” She stepped out of the small hallway and saw him standing in the kitchen smiling at her. She immediately dropped her bag and jacket on he floor and all but ran over and hugged him.

“Hey,” Rhys said, laughing quietly, “What is it love?” Gwen just shook her head and burying her face in his shoulder. Tears from a long, stressful, and hormonal day finally escaping her eyes.

“Hey,” Rhys repeated, feeling his shirt getting wet from her tears, “Gwen, what’s the matter?”

“Long day,” she told him, “A very, very long day.”

“Come on, I’ll get you something to drink water or something, and you can tell me all about your very, very long day.” She smiled at him and nodded her head. He led her over to the couch and then got her a glass of water, before he sat down and she told him about everything. The day starting off strangely quiet…again, everything suddenly going dark, Jack freaking out, Owen freaking out. She told him all about what she saw in her nightmare, Ianto getting hurt and seeing something, Tosh passing out, and then the light that saved them. She told him everything before falling into a deep sleep.


	18. Home: Jack and Ianto

Jack, Ianto, Owen, and Tosh left the hub together. When they got outside the sun was just starting to set, it was hard to believe that it wasn’t even dark out yet. They went to each of their cars and Owen and Tosh drove off to pick Daniel up from Rhiannon’s. Ianto strapped Kayden into his car seat and then climbed into the passenger seat next to Jack.

“You sure you’re feeling alright?” Jack asked him.

Ianto smiled, “Yeah I’m sure, besides, if there’s a problem we can always call Owen, actually we could do that just to drive him crazy.” Jack still didn’t look completely convinced of this answer but did manage a small laugh about driving Owen crazy.

“Jack, I promise you I’m fine,” Ianto told him, “Now let’s get our son, and our baby home, so we can get some sleep after this nightmare. That way, everything will stay fine.” Jack accepted this answer and started the car. They drove home in silence, when Ianto glanced into the backseat he saw Kayden was fast asleep. He smiled slightly and leaned back in his seat. They arrived home and Jack carried Kayden up to their flat. It still seemed strange sometimes, living in a flat, so domestic, and yet he liked it a lot more than he originally thought he could.

Ianto put Kayden to bed and then went to his and Jack’s room where Jack was already getting ready for bed.

“It’s not even that late yet and I’m as exhausted as Kayden,” Ianto said and Jack chuckled.

“Yeah, you and me both,” Jack said. They finished getting ready and crawled into bed. Both of them were asleep within minutes, wanting nothing more than to have a dreamless sleep.


	19. Home: Owen and Tosh

Owen and Tosh drove away and headed straight to Rhiannon’s to pick up Daniel. When they arrived they spoke to Rhiannon for a minute before taking their five month old son home. They drove home in silence and Tosh carried Daniel upstairs. Owen made them tea while Tosh fed Daniel a bottle.

“So,” Tosh said, turning in her chair with Daniel to look at Owen, “Long day.”

Owen laughed quietly, “You sound like Jack,” he finished making tea and put one cup in front of Tosh. She finished with Daniel and Owen took him and put him in bed. He looked at Daniel as he slept quietly for a moment and then turned on his nightlight. Owen laughed at the sentiment of it before he turned and went back to join Tosh,

“Out like a – well, he’s asleep anyway,” Owen said, not wanting to say ‘out like a light’. Tosh nodded her head and smiled, knowing what Owen had been about to say.

“I say we do the same,” Tosh said standing up and holding her hand out for Owen to take. He did so and they put their mugs in the sink, they could be washed tomorrow. They got ready for bed in silence, but when Owen went to turn off the light Tosh broke the silence.

“Owen, wait,” she started and he looked at her, “Do you mind if we leave the bathroom or hall light on? It’s just that, after today…” She trailed off and he smiled that smile he rarely had. He turned the bathroom light on and left their bedroom door completely open. They he turned off their light and got into bed.

“Thanks,” Tosh said quietly as Owen pulled her close. He didn’t respond but instead kissed her gently on the head and held her tightly.


	20. Epilogue

A couple weeks later and everything had finally returned to normal. Everyone, including Jack, jumped every now and then at a strange noise, but other than that everything had returned to normal. Well, Torchwood normal, hunting down Weevils and fish who drive sports cars.

“Gwen, get down here and let me do that scan!” Owen shouted from the med bay. Gwen stood up from her station and walked down to where Owen stood waiting. She sat on the table and he started his tests. Eventually he came to the one she’d been waiting for.

“Alright,” he said, “You know how this works. Lie back.” She did as he said and lifted her shirt a little so he could run the scan.

“Okay PC Cooper, would you like to know what you’re having?” Owen asked. She nodded her head and he looked closely at the screen.

“Well, t looks like, God help us, there’ll be another little boy running around this place next year.”

She smiled, “Really? It’s a boy?”

“Well unless it’s a girl with an extra leg, yes, it’s a boy,” Owen told her with his signature smirk. She shook her head and laughed. Gwen cleaned herself off, thanked Owen and headed back to her station.

“Well?” Jack asked her when she came up from the med bay.

“It’s a boy,” she told them, smiling.

“Congratulations,” Jack said and the others agreed, “Just don’t let Rhys know you told us first.” She laughed again as Owen shouted up from the med bay.

“Oi Tea-Boy! Get your ass down here, it’s your turn!” Jack shook his head laughing and took Ianto’s hand before they went down to where Owen was standing.

Owen went though the same series of tests he had done with Gwen, with a few extras added in given the differences between Gwen and Ianto.

“Alright you two,” Owen said looking at Ianto and Jack, “Everything looks good. Now, would you like to see the first official scan?” Both Jack and Ianto nodded their head smiling.

“Okay Ianto, lie back,” Owen said. Ianto did as he was told and Jack stood next to him. Owen ran the ultrasound over him and then turned to look at them. Owen noticed that Tosh and Gwen had come to the top of the med bay and were looking at the top of the screen.

“Congratulations you two,” Owen said to them, “You’re having twins.”


End file.
